


Okay, What’s Your Real Name?

by reveredsapphic



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Alter Ego Reveal, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Assault, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Peter is dumb, Peter saves Original character, but nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveredsapphic/pseuds/reveredsapphic
Summary: Peter Parker visits the coffee shop near campus where Delilah works every morning between his classes, and he comes up with a new superhero alias everyday to make his favorite (not to mention very adorable and attractive) barista smile. Eventually, Peter chooses an odd superhero name to be written on his cup, New York’s very own Spider-Man.





	Okay, What’s Your Real Name?

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first piece of writing i’ve ever done so enjoy!  
> also posted on my tumblr: reveredsapphic

 

Peter quickly rounded the corner and rushed through the front door of the small café, he heard the small bell jingle and he smiled. Looking up he was relieved to see Delilah’s face behind the register taking another customers order. Peter got in line and thought over which superhero name he’d provide his favorite barista with today. His thoughts were cut off when he heard her call out, “next in line please!”

“Hi, I’ll get a medium vanilla latte and a blueberry muffin please.”

Already rolling her eyes in a playful manner, knowing what was coming next, she asked, “and the name for the order?”

“Spider-Man,” Peter winked. Delilah smiled and scoffed as she wrote the alias in pretty, looping letters and set the cup behind the previous customers. She was used to the random superhero names being used as substitute for the brunette boy’s real name, but it slightly startled her that he’d use that one. Spider-Man had only been fighting crime in New York for about 4 years now, and he was commonly seen helping people in need within a few miles of the coffee shop.

“That’ll be $5.45,” Delilah relayed before quickly adding, “Spider-Man.”

Peter couldn’t help but let his breath hitch quietly as the gorgeous girl in front of him called him by his superhero name, although there was no way she knew she was actually talking to the real Spider-Man.

Feeling a sudden wave of confidence wash over him due to Delilah’s overtly playful manner that morning, Peter heard himself rushing to spit out before she moved on to start making his coffee, “would you ever consider having a coffee with me?”

Delilah looked at the cute customer, she still didn’t know his actual name, and replied with a raised eyebrow, “you do know I _work_ in a coffee shop, right?”

Peter felt his cheeks burn and he reached up to rub the back of his neck bashfully. “Yes, of course, I just thought we could sit down and talk after your shift or something.”

Delilah glanced down at her watch before looking up at the messy mop of curly hair in front if her. “My shift doesn’t end for another few hours. Don’t you have a class anyway?”

Peter was taken aback, how did she know he was a student?

“Don’t worry I’m not a crazy stalker,” Delilah laughed as she began to make his drink, “you’ve walked in wearing a Midtown sweater before, but since it was during the day I figured you were studying around here.”

“Oh, yeah, I come here in between my physics and chemistry labs. Gotta refuel the brain, right?” Peter mentally cringed at how awkward he sounded. Delilah hummed in agreement as she handed over Peter’s order.

“Well, Spider-Man, if you get done with your physics lab and decide you’re bored and in need of company, we might be able to catch up when my shift ends.”

“Totally! That sounds great!” Peter exclaimed, mentally cursed himself; he sounded like a middle school boy who just got asked to the dance by his crush.

”So, um, I’ll meet you here at 12:45, when my class ends,” Peter stammered, still expecting the beautiful girl in front of him to flat out reject him.

“Sounds great.” Delilah smiled in return before calling out the other customer’s order.

—

In order to avoid further embarrassment, Peter quickly exited the café and checked his watch. Quietly cursing, Peter began to jog back to campus, realizing he only had 5 minutes to make a 12 minute walk to the chemistry lab.

Delilah looked down at her watch as she heard it’s soft beeping sound, alerting her that her shift was over. She smiled as her coworker walked in as if on cue, ready to take over for her.

“Hey. I’m gonna make myself an iced coffee really quick, then I’ll head out.”

“Sure thing,” her coworker replied.

Delilah worked quietly, ready to get out of the cramped space and hopefully meet up with the cute guy from earlier. It was starting to annoy her that he’d been a regular at the shop for about two weeks now and she _still_ didn’t know his real name.

Delilah put a lid on her drink, grabbed a straw, and made her way to the supply closet to hang up her apron. She made sure to grab her bag and then she proceeded to made her way outside.

Smiling as the early afternoon sun warmed her face, Delilah quickly realized it was nearly 1:00 and ‘mystery superhero guy’ was nowhere in sight. Delilah felt herself feeling slightly disappointed he had failed to return, so she turned and made her way to the nearby park. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she heard a shout from the café’s storefront that almost sounded like her name. She turned around and was surprised to see the still unnamed boy running towards her. She couldn’t help but giggle as he approached her, out of breath and blushing.

“Sorry I’m late. There was a giant accident during the lab and all students had to help clean up then endure a 45 minute lecture reviewing safety procedures. Turns out you’re _not_ supposed to mess around in the presence of dangerous chemicals!” Peter rushed to explain the situation to his favorite barista, he was worried she’d be upset that he was late. He was relieved to hear her laughing.

“That _is_ useful information to know.” Delilah replied.

“Speaking of useful information, I still don’t know your alter ego, Spider-Man,” Delilah mentioned, referring to his order this morning and looking up at the brunette walking beside her.

“W-what?” Peter stuttered, eyes widening as he nervously side-eyed the girl to his right.

“Your name, dork,” Delilah teased, “I’ve been taking your coffee order for over two weeks and I don’t know your real name.”

“Oh,” Peter sighed in relief, “I’m Peter.”

“Well, I’m Delilah, but I’m sure you already knew that,” she replied, gesturing to her name tag. Peter smiled and nodded.

“So, Peter, what kind of things did you have in mind for our afternoon ‘hang sesh?’” Delilah asked, testing the boy’s name out on her tongue. She couldn’t help but notice how much she enjoyed saying his name aloud.

“Hang sesh? This isn’t just a simple ‘hang sesh,’” Peter scoffed.

“Are you implying this is a date?” Delilah quipped back, arching her eyebrows while catching Peter’s eyes. She smirked as she watched the crimson color creep up his neck and spread across his cheeks.

“What? N-no!”

“Damn, that sure is a shame,” Delilah remarked, smiling as she caught Peter smiling as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Anyways,” Peter attempted to draw attention away from their previous topic of conversation, “I figured we could just walk around the city. I have some really cool places in mind that we could check out?”

“Sure, that sounds fun. Lead the way.” Delilah exclaimed, stuffing her name tag in her bag while tossing her finished coffee in the trash.

—

After a few hours of wandering the city, Peter realized it was starting to get darker outside and he still had a test to study for before class in the morning.

“It’s getting pretty late, I should probably walk you home now.” Peter stated, stopping to face Delilah.

“Oh, Peter, you don’t have to walk me home, I’ll be fine. I live pretty close anyways.” She was lying, she lived at least a 15 minute subway ride then another 25 minute walk away; but she’d feel bad if she had to drag Peter all the way out to her neighborhood. It made no sense since they had ended up only 2 blocks from the campus that Peter studied at.

“If it’s that close, it really wouldn’t be any trouble. Plus, I’d feel better if I knew you got home safely.” Peter argued, genuinely concerned for Delilah’s safety. He’s had to stop his fair share of crimes late at night.

“You don’t have to worry about me. I’ve been walking home by myself for ages. And I have pepper spray.” Delilah laughed, attempting to lower Peter’s concern. He returned a chuckle halfheartedly, the worry still etching lines across his forehead.

“Hey, I’ll make sure to stay out of trouble at all costs. Who else would put up with a different superhero ordering coffee everyday?” Delilah assured him, resting an hand on his arm. “I promise I’ll be okay.” Peter deflated, giving in.

“Alright, but just in case,” Peter paused to pull his phone out from his pocket, “I’m gonna give you my number. Text me if you need me.”

Delilah smiled as she traded phones with Peter, laughing as she saw how cracked his screen was. She quickly added her number under her name and gave Peter his phone back. Delilah couldn’t help the smile that crept across her face as she looked at Peter’s contect in her phone.

 

**_Peter Parker_ **

_Spider-Man enthusiast/God of Chemistry Puns_

 

“I’m beginning to think you might have a crush on New York’s very own Spider-Man, Parker.” Delilah commented, choosing to ignore the second half of his self proclaimed title. Peter laughed.

“Yeah, right. FYI, I only get crushes on baristas who don’t get annoyed when I tell them I’m a different superhero every morning.” Peter admitted, turning to see Delilah’s reaction with a cocky smile on his face. He was satisfied as he saw a blush start to crawl across her cheeks. She knocked his shoulder with her own playfully.

“Shut up, nerd.” Delilah replied, fondness evident in her voice.

“I should probably get going, I don't want to miss my ride,” Delilah remarked as they stopped next to the subway entrance. She noticed the last remnants of sunlight were rapidly retreating behind the New York city skyline.

“Yeah, of course,” Peter said. As Delilah made her way down the steps to the subway, Peter opened his phone and sent a message to Delilah before she left. As she was about to head down the last step, she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket.

 

**Peter Parker:** _Are you made of Copper and Tellurium, because you’re CuTe_

 

Delilah laughed and looked up at Peter’s shadow standing at the top of the stairs. She waved to Peter as she heard the subway pulling into the station. She pulled out her subway card, thinking of a reply.

 

**Delilah Reed:** _In that case, Parker: do you have 11 protons? Because you are sodium fine (;_

 

Delilah smirked, immensely proud of her comeback.

 

**Peter Parker:** _You got me there. Get home safe_

—

Delilah was seriously regretting not letting Peter walk her home. After she had gotten off the subway, she felt uneasy. She knew someone was following her, and she was still 10 minutes away from her apartment.

She started discreetly searching in her bag for her bottle of pepper spray, cursing as she realized she had lost it a few weeks ago and had put off buying a new one. Remembering there was a grocery store around the corner she began to walk faster, knowing she could text Peter there and make sure the worker inside knew someone was following her.

Delilah began to walk faster, hoping whoever was following her wouldn’t notice.

 “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” The voice behind her bellowed out. As the person started running to close the gap between himself and Delilah, she heard his deep voice shout again. She took off sprinting, hoping to make it around the corner before he caught up.

Despite being just a hundred feet from the store front, Delilah felt two arms grab her from behind and pull her into the dark alley behind the store. She tried to scream, but was quickly silenced by a gloved hand covering her mouth. She closed her eyes to stop oncoming tears from spilling out and prayed someone would magically come save her or notice her struggling. Just as she had accepted the fact she wouldn’t be able to free herself from her attacker’s strong grasp, she saw a figure in the corner of her eye.

“Get your hands off her, creep!” Delilah heard a voice shout as a red figure landed in front of her. _Spider-Man._

“Yeah? What the fuck are you going to do?” The man yelled, reaching towards his waistband and producing a gun, pointing it at the masked hero. Delilah screamed again, the sound muffled by her attacker’s glove, and closed her eyes in fear. She tried again to free herself, but the man’s arm tightened around her. 

“That wasn’t a very smart move.” Spider-Man answered snarkily. Before the man could react, the famed vigilante quickly webbed the man’s hand that was holding the gun and flung the weapon across the alley. He then flipped over the attacker’s head, causing the man to turn and lose his grip on Delilah’s shoulders and she wiggled out of his hold immediately.

As soon as she was away from the mugger, Spider-Man made sure to web him against the wall of the closest building, unable to break free. 

“Are you alright?” The masked hero asked. Delilah thought there was something familiar about his voice but she figured she was just imagining things.

“Y-yeah. I’m fine, just shaken up is all.” She replied, letting out a shaky breath. She suddenly felt the hand of her rescuer on her lower back, gently guiding her back to the sidewalk. Delilah noticed him glance back at the man still webbed to the wall before focusing his attention back on her.

“Okay, I’m glad you weren’t seriously injured. Do you live near here? Can I get you home safely?” Peter silently hoped Delilah would say yes to his offer this time. He couldn’t imagine leaving her by herself in her current state. 

“Please, I live like 10 minutes down the street.” Peter nodded, removing his hand from her back and letting it rest at his side.

The next 10 minutes was overwhelmed with silence and Peter couldn’t help but feel his heart clench every time Delilah’s hand reached up to wipe the occasional tear from rolling down her cheek. 

Peter saw Delilah visibly relax as the pair stood in the front of her apartment building. Peter noticed she was reluctant to leave and be alone again.

“Do you, uh, want me to help you get to your balcony?” Peter heard himself offering.

“If it’s not too much trouble. I’m not really up to walking up five flights of dimly lit stairs by myself.” Delilah answered, looking up at the man in the red mask.

“Of course. I’ll have to, um, hold on to you. Don’t want you to fall.” Delilah nodded, stepping closer to the superhero. She couldn’t wrap her mind around her current situation. Peter comes into the café using Spider-Man’s name and now here the hero was, right in front of her.

“You should hold onto me as well,” Spider-Man said. Delilah shivered as she felt his arm wrap around her waist. She silently slung her arms around his neck, letting him know she was ready.

Delilah tensed as she heard the sound of webs sticking to the edge of her balcony. Almost immediately she felt her feet leaving the ground and she couldn’t help but shriek and hide her face in the side of the superhero’s neck. After a few seconds she stood on solid ground again and was greeted with the sight of her window.

The small space was really only designed for one person, so Delilah eventually realized it was nearly impossible to fully separate from the hero. She decided it was best that they be shoulder to shoulder than front to front because she was sure her heart was nearly beating out of her chest. After a brief silence where neither person knew what to say to the other, Delilah spoke first.

“Thank you, again, for all your help tonight. I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t been there.” Delilah shuddered at the thought.

“Of course, I’ll always be there to help the great people of New York out.” Spider-Man chuckled. Delilah noticed how he shifted his weight from foot to foot, like he was unsure if he should leave or not. Before he got the chance to leave the balcony and escape into the night, she leaned up and placed a soft kiss to his mask covered cheek.

“Goodnight, Spider-Man,” she waved, turning around to open her window and climb through. Peter was glad his mask was covering his face because he couldn’t help the deep red blush that stained his cheeks. He watched her enter her apartment, shutting the window and locking it, before he webbed a nearby street light and headed back in the direction of his dorm, lightly brushing the area where Delilah’s lips had just seared an imaginary mark into his skin.

—

In the morning, Delilah smiled to herself faintly, glancing at her watch and recognizing Peter would be bursting through the door any moment. Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell above the door ringing and a head if curly brown hair approaching the counter. 

“Good morning,” Delilah beamed. Peter turned around and surveyed the empty café before making eye contact with the barista and pointing to himself.

“Are you talking to me?” He asked sarcastically before returning Delilah’s smile. She rolled her eyes in return and grabbed a medium latte cup, placing her marker and readying herself to take down Peter’s order.

“Okay, today I think I will have a hot chocolate and a plain bagel,” Peter muttered, squinting at the menu he’d practically memorized at this point. Delilah nodded and she wrote his drink order on the cup.

Out of habit she responded with, “the name for the order?”

Peter laughed before answering, “I think Peter will do for now on.”

Delilah side stepped to begin steaming the milk for Peter’s drink as he struck up casual conversation. 

“So, did you get home okay last night? I never got a text from you.” Peter started, already knowing the answer. He couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for asking when he saw Delilah tense.

“Well, uh, funny story, actually,” she stutter out, “I kind of maybe lied when I told you I lived close to my stop. And maybe I was accidentally followed home, almost attacked then coincidentally saved by the infamous Spider-Man, who is a total sweetheart by the way, I see why you’re a big fan. Anyways, really ironic, isn’t it?”

Peter stood across the counter in shock. If he hadn’t been with Delilah last night he wouldn’t have been able to understand a single word she rushed out in her retelling.

“So, you met Spider-Man and he’s a quote on quote ‘total sweetheart?’ What does that even mean?” Peter questioned, desperately trying to keep the blush threatening to color his cheeks under wraps. 

“Well after he totally saved my ass from a scary situation, he offered to walk me home to make sure I was safe. He was quite a gentleman!”

“I’m sure. Are you always giving guys that walk you home kisses on the cheek, because if so I _really_ missed an opportunity.” Peter joked. His confident smirk faded as he made eye contact with Delilah’s suspicious glance.

“H-how did you know I kissed Spider-Man on the cheek?”

“Uh, did I say-“

Peter’s lame attempt to come up with a cover was interrupted by Delilah’s abrupt gasp. 

“Peter! Are you Spider-Man?” She whisper-shouted despite the lack of customers in the store.

“What? No of course not! I’ve never heard of… him…” Peter quickly trailed off, knowing his cover was blown. He sighed in frustration and scratched the back of his neck nervously. He tried to avoid Delilah’s eyes but he failed when she cleared her throat to get his attention.

“Don’t worry, Peter, I won’t tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me. It’s the least I could do after what you did for me last night.” Delilah explained, smiling at the concerned boy in front of her, handing him his drink.

“Um, don’t mention it, I guess. Please.” He replied, half serious. Delilah laughed and retrieved a plain bagel before wrapping it and giving it to Peter.

As he reached up to grab his food, Peter caught sight of the time on his watch and he quietly cursed.

“Shit, I’m going to be late for class, again. Maybe we can talk more later?” Peter hurriedly explained, not even trying to hide the hope in his voice. He began to walk backwards, maintaining eye contact with Delilah as he headed for the door, awaiting her reply.

“You know,” she began, avoiding his question, “I don’t think I got to tell Spider-Man thank you for saving me last night.” Peter distinctly remembered her voice as she thanked him on the balcony (how could he not?), but he knew better than to point that out as he caught the teasing undertone to her statement.

“I really hope I see him again sometime soon so I can express my gratitude.” Delilah continued, leaning over the counter as Peter’s back bumped into the café door. He let a small smile spread across his face before he replied.

“Hmm, I might be able to pull a few strings, I’m kind of a big deal at Stark Industries. Not trying to brag, but I do know Spider-Man _pretty well_.” Peter remarked jokingly. He smiled wider when he heard Delilah’s laugh fill up the small coffee shop.

“I’m honored you’d do that for me, Parker,” she teased, “but I seem to recall that there’s a certain class which you happen to be running late for.” Peter nodded as he pushed open the door, the familiar jingle reaching his ears.

Peter waved goodbye to Delilah with the hand that was holding his bagel before he turned and headed down the sidewalk. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he thought of ways to incorporate visits to a certain barista’s window into his busy superhero schedule.

As he reached campus, it didn’t occur to him to think about an excuse as to why he was late until he heard the chastising voice of his professor as he walked through the lab’s door.Peter figured eventually he’d probably have to stop visiting a certain coffee shop in between classes to avoid being tardy so often.


End file.
